cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Criado al Cete
Summary The Criado al Cete, or Servants of the People (sometimes the Os Vermellos, Red Ones), are a culture in thrall to the Cete Guerra whale tribes. The Criado are trapped on their islands, having no ships besides small dugout canoes. The Criado are quite short, possibly of mixed dwarven or fey heritage. The Cete provide them with all of their food, demanding payment from the Criado in coir rope, iron bars, and tools. The Red Isles, where the Criado live, provide little more than coconut palms and iron ore. But, at the heart of the largest island, lies the secret of the Criado. Positioned over a vent of blue sulfur flame is a series of smelters and forges, an entire factory of unknown origin. Many have broken down. Others are manned by Criado workers, laboring in toxic air and blue flames. A few smelters are said to work completely of their own accord. From these forges comes iron, a precious commodity for the Cete. History The founding of the Criado al Cete is a mystery. No records remain of the original people except for a few snippets of poem, and indecipherable runes upon the forge machines. "We once built the ships for the People of the Skies... now we smash rocks for the Cete." "Our Brothers died in plague, but we live on." "...Gods in our machines, Fathers in our tools, bless this work before us..." Criado were first discovered by outsiders about 200 years ago. A small fleet from the Frae Castyls strayed far off course, and grounded among the reefs surrounding the Red Isles. One of the ship's navigators took detailed notes of the people. And with the Criados' help, the fleet was able to escape and return home. Appearance The Criado stand only 4 feet tall. They are lean, but heavily muscled. Their hair is black, and eyes are deep green. They cover themselves in coconut oil mixed with red iron dust, as well as white shell powder and black charcoal dust. This marks their profession, family, tribe, and island. It also serves to stave off the harsh sun. Criado oil their hair and beards as well. Criado women look much like the men, but occasionally wear shell jewelry. Clothing depends on the Criado's profession. Those who work the factories wear far less oil, and use sharkskin aprons and gloves. Miners and coconut farmers wear almost no clothing at all. Children are marked only in red, and are considered family to all. The few who have visited the Criado remark their language suggests they might be distant descendants of the Caelum Imperii. Society and Culture Each island is allowed a measure of self-rule by the Cete, provided the Criado meet their quota of rope and iron. The rulership is despotic and nepotistic, however. The island-princes come from families who have access to the best tools and food. They are among the few Criado allowed to carry weapons. They also distribute the food given by the Cete. Despite the strains on the Criado, theft or murder is almost unknown. If a man holds a grievance against another, the issue is resolved between families, or settled in wrestling matches--the winner determined by whoever yields first, or death. Population control is a critical issue among the Criado. They have staved off starvation by severely limiting childbirth and movement from island to island. If a family wants a child, another must have died. If a man wants to move to another island, he must find someone to take his place. Women are usually restricted from moving. Sadly, there are deaths from accidents and childhood disease. And those Criado who do grow old (they are said to live far past the age of normal men), come under pressure from younger families to "Make way," a euphemism for dying so that a child may be born. Twins are considered a cruel twist of fate. Called "parrummorts" or Little Deaths, their birth requires someone else to die. Despite the population pressure, infanticide is unknown. Even infirm or malformed children are given the chance to survive. Trade and Industry The Criado work in a prison economy. They spend most of the year gathering and processing coconut bark and husks into rope or charcoal. Others dig and haul iron ore. Finally, When not serving the Cete, the Criado subsistence fish and farm kelp. Food Food is a precious commodity. Much of it consists of dried bread fruit, coconut, seaweed greens and a little salted fish. Food is eaten raw, pickled, or dried. It is portioned precisely among family members. The Criado have no concept of leftovers or waste. Guests must bring their own food to contribute to the meal. Water is also portioned out to the ounce. It is considered a great offense for someone to not finish their share--or worse, ask for more. On rare occasions, when a fisherman has caught a shark or sea turtle, the catch is cooked. The Criado use some of their precious coconut fuel to heat stones and steam the catch in the ground for 48 hours. Any Criado may eat their fill. During this feast marriage proposals are made, families make trades in order to move from one island to another, the princes permit childbearing, and elders promise to "make way." Religion and Magic Religion and magic are heavily restricted among the Criado. Only veneration of dead relatives is permitted. Magic is forbidden entirely. If a Cete master discovers use of either deist or found magic, the Criado and his children are taken away. Still, there are rumors of religious sects who worship deep under the island to a hidden god. They are said to pray to the God of Salvation. Location The Criado are located on six islands (collectively, the Red Isles) far into the great Ocea Guerra. It takes weeks to reach them. Estimated Numbers The Criado have precisely 30,007 members, fluctuating only slightly for deaths and pregnancies. Known Towns The Criado have no towns, only small villages of thatch-roofed houses with volcanic rock walls. Allies The only friends the Criado have are each other. A few pray for rescue from the "White-winged ships" (the Fraecastyl sailing ships). The Criado have an ally unknown to them. One sailor of the grounded fleet still lives. In gratitude for them freeing his ship, he swore to one day free the Criado. This sailor (a half-elf) is now a high-ranking master of the Western Watch, a seagoing order of rangers. Foes The foes of the Criado are their masters, the Cete Guerra, the People of War. These whale-riding tribes can destroy or starve them into submission at any time. Characters Galonstowt Edgmin, Prince of the Oestred Isle Galonstowt is one of the local rulers of the Criado. He has ruled the isle for three decades. To hold his position, the Prince has had to press his people to produce more and more rope and iron. Secretly, Galonstowt has sent messages by birds, begging the finder for rescue. Siarcdu (Black Shark), Dominus of the Red Isles Siarcdu is a Cete warrior tasked with governing the Criado. She does not enjoy her work. Siarcdu would prefer to be fighting in the war, rather than guarding thralls. First Navigator Ywawr, of the West Watch sea-rangers Ywawr is one of the few outsiders who personally saw the plight of the Criado. Now, as a member of the rangers of the West Watch, he spends his time spying, planning, and building a force large enough to take the islands--and free the Criado. CommentsCategory:Cultures "They put on a face of peace, of resignation. But these people are desperate to be free." --Ywar's Log "The lords ride giant black fish, and slay whosoever leaves the islands." --Gaso the Twin, Criado "I would rather feed them all to Cochraith killer whale and be done with it. But it is war--and we need the iron." --Siarcdu, Cete Warrior Category:Cete Guera Category:Cultures